


Of Sacred, Endless Love

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Love, Married Life, Pregnancy, Sex, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: Corrin and Ophelia indulge in their lust for one another and look toward the happy future ahead.





	

Moments like these were his favorites, far beyond victory in battle or a successful sparring match – moments with his beloved Ophelia’s lips pressed tight against his as he held her, her slim and lithe body tightly wound around him as the beautiful mage indulged in his affection as he did hers.

The young woman purred seductively as they continued to kiss, her arms entwined around his neck while one leg was securely wrapped around his waist, every movement shifting her body against the lustful prince. When they finally broke the kiss, her eyes sparkled like gems as Corrin’s own crimson orbs gazed into them. “You’re a very beautiful woman, Ophelia.” He murmured under his breath, his hands settling on her hips and holding her close.

“You flatter me, my lord.” She fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously as she smiled, not releasing her hold on him. “To give my body over to you may not be considered ‘proper’, but a chosen one does as she wills…” Noticing his intent focus on her face, Ophelia licked her lips with an almost obscene slowness, as if daring him to make another move.

A wicked grin spread over Corrin’s face as he witnessed her gesture, lifting the lilac-haired young beauty off her feet and pressing a kiss to her graceful, delicate neck. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his lips, and her sensual moan only added to his enjoyment as he very slowly withdrew and looked into her eyes again. “You tease. Do you really want to be taken that badly?”

Ophelia’s answer was heralded by the gentle brush of her fingertips against the back of his neck, her lips curved into a tempting smile. “I am yours to do with as you please. My lord, claim me for yourself.” She let her head tilt back, exposing the lovely expanse of her neck for another kiss that he eagerly indulged in.

“Very well.” The dragon prince set her down as she reluctantly uncoiled herself from around him, his eyes roaming her suggestively-clad form hungrily. “Strip for me, Ophelia. Let me have the pleasure of watching a chosen one bare her body…”

A confident smile overtook the mage’s lips as she slowly raised her hand to her collar, already half unfastened to bare her throat, and finished undoing the second clasp. Her movements were slow and seductive as she slid her mantle from her shoulders and let it fall behind her on the floor, her hands reaching behind her to undo the knot holding her bra in place. With her breasts covered only by the thin, gauzy veil over her torso, the young woman smiled and purred, “Do you enjoy what you see, my lord?”

Corrin’s pants already sported a noticeable bulge as he watched his wife’s performance, his lust pounding like fire through his veins. “Continue.” He ordered hoarsely, eyes still fixed on her as she swayed enticingly from side to side.

“Yes, my lord.” Ophelia lowered her hands, unfastening the golden thong that hid her femininity from view. With the garments tossed aside, she spent a few moments simply swaying her hips before reaching behind her back once again, running one finger down the magically-woven seam at the back to part the thin, transparent veil and drawing it around her front before stripping it off entirely. Her eyes burned with lust now, just as his did, and her movements became almost trance-like as she began to tug one of her detached sleeves free with her teeth. The friction of her thighs rubbing together elicited a moan from her lips as she removed the sleeve and repeated the process with its match, her talented mouth pulling it down past her fingertips.

By now Corrin had removed his own clothes, unable to resist gently rubbing up and down his hardened shaft at the sight of his beautiful bride stripping herself bare for him. “Ophelia…” He breathed, their eyes meeting and a renewed surge of heat blazing through him at the sheer intensity of her gaze.

Wordlessly she bent and removed her sandals, setting them aside before peeling off her stockings with slow motions that belied her burning desire. Ophelia turned, allowing him to appraise her body before facing him again with an enticing smile. “My lord.” She murmured, eyes bright and filled with lust.

“Come here.” At his words, Ophelia eagerly rushed to Corrin’s waiting arms, pressing gentle kisses along his jawline as his hands roamed her bare skin, touching and feeling every inch of her. Her slender hips and alluringly delicate thighs, her waist small enough for one of his arms to encircle it, her breasts round and plump and seemingly perfectly sized to his hands, moans issuing from her perfect lips as he gently squeezed and kneaded the soft flesh. “My Ophelia, you’re too beautiful.” He murmured into her ear, delighting in the lewd sounds the mage produced as he touched her.

She raised her lips to his, engaging the dragon prince in a searing, lusty kiss as their tongues clashed heatedly. Her arms wrapped around his neck again as he shifted his hands to lift her by the hips, easing her into his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed and positioned his erection at the entrance to her glistening, slick folds. Breaking the kiss, Ophelia whispered softly into his ear, “Take me.”

Corrin entered her with a powerful thrust, not too roughly but not as hesitant as he had been in their early lovemaking. A sharp, pleased cry burst from Ophelia’s lips as she began to rock and grind her hips against his, every thrust inside of her eliciting another small noise of pleasure as they feverishly moved against one another. His hands once again migrated to her hips while hers clung to his shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin as their bodies burned like flames, a thin sheen of sweat forming on their hypersensitive skins as they engaged in another kiss, sloppier and less controlled for the overwhelming lust that guided them both in their wild abandon.

“Corrin, my love!” The mage moaned loudly between wet kisses, clinging tightly to him as their hips met, separated, then rejoined once more in an ecstatic dance of hot flesh and panting breaths, Ophelia’s cum escaping her as her eyes rolled back and a gratified scream forced itself from her throat, her fluids mixing with Corrin’s seed as he released himself inside his wife’s body.

The two fell back onto the bed as the couple regained their lost breath, the searing heat that had pervaded their bodies fading into the blissful warmth of love and adoration. “Ophelia, you’re certain you don’t want to take Orochi’s potion? I know what we agreed on, but…”

The dragon prince was silenced by a gentle kiss on his lips from his beloved wife. “I’m sure, Corrin. Mother’s potion has served us well in the past, but now we’re both certainly ready. I will bear your child, a chosen one among chosen ones, with sacred blood and that of dragons combined. We will be the happiest of families, the three of us.”

They stayed that way for some time, neither eager to move and break the atmosphere. Theirs was a love tested by war and remaining unbowed and unbroken.


End file.
